


Buy You A Rose

by Coffeebookboy



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College AU, Human AU, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: It's been two years since Arthur graduated and moved back to England. Sometimes one's thoughts can be quite powerful.





	Buy You A Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tashewgirl101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashewgirl101/gifts).



Arthur hesitated outside his first course of the day, looking around. The air was cool and stagnant, nature calming after a long rain. A thought of warmth crossed his mind and he felt his skin tingle at the memory. A summer a year ago, in the arms of an old friend. He’d managed to fall madly in love with the junior during his senior year in high school. He’d been at Oxford now for two years and it was difficult to convince himself he didn’t miss California. It wasn’t the state that he missed so much as that boy. He wondered where Alfred was now… is he in love? Did he go to Stanford how he wanted? Arthur shook his head to clear it. “There's no use thinking about him anymore.” He muttered aloud. He felt a tap on his shoulder. “Oh, Pardon! I’ll get out of the w-“ Mid-turn, the small Brit felt his heart freeze up. The world stood still and just then a breeze pushed through his hair. He hardly noticed the change, his forest green irises locked with a cerulean pair. He choked on his words.

 

“Alfred… what are you doing here?”

 

A soft chuckle.

 

“I did say when I grew up I would buy you a rose.”

 

Arthur’s gaze fell on the single red rose in front of him.He felt a familiar warmth creep into his chest.

 

“You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick song fic I managed to spit out this morning. I'm going to be posting quite a few songfics.
> 
> By the way, the song fic challenge is good practice to keep inspired and avoid writer's block. Just put your music on shuffle and when a good song comes on, start writing. Wrap it up when the song is over and try to write another for the next song. It's a good way to keep busy when bored and usually puts me in a good mood by keeping me focused. :)
> 
> Anyone can feel free to request drabbles or songfics in the comments! Just tell me what pairing you'd like~


End file.
